Must shows on RPN 9
April 7, 2014 Sports superstars, movie celebs in RPN's new programming They come up with innovative shows to get ideas and talents by other networks (Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao, John en Marsha, Eat Bulaga!, Superstar, Champoy and Buddy en Sol), and those ideas get the higher ratings. Maybe because of the budget to properly market their shows. hopes with Tieng in the picture, they have a large budget for marketing. According to reports, RPN-9 will be transformed into an all-sports channel on free TV for the male viewers. Goin against the regular primetime programming formula of female flair, RPN gives out the kind of programs men truly fancy with sports, comedy, action and sexy-naughty. Radio Philippines Network is celebrating its 54th anniversary this year. Sequestered Channel 9 started operating in 1960 and reached as a commercial station in the '70s and early '80s at the height of martial law. Among its flagship programs were Superstar (Nora Aunor), John en Marsha (Dolphy, Nida Blanca), Champoy, Buddy en Sol (Eric Quizon and Reford White), Eat Bulaga! (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon). RPN also started the Mexicanovela trend in local TV, topping ratings with Marimar. As we talked of the new shows, we also asked for comment to the number three in market share and ratings. Now, that the government-owned sequestered media station RPN-9 has been in operation when the new managemnt of Wilson Tieng as the chairman helps the partnership of Solar Entertainment Corporation is expected to be more visible in this network somehow, with design programming. Mostly, they will have imported foreign canned show, in which other dishes of Channels 2 and 7'''. It has also using the homework behind the marketing, licensing and merchandising, and programming of '''Channel 9 as well as the domestic and imported awards ceremonies to show the commercial stations aboard the government by adding more localized programs in its foreign canned series dominated roster in the niche of upscale to the market. Wilson Tieng to invest millions to revive RPN-9. Many new programs now on Channel 9 breeding watching. Showbiz insiders believe that Solar Entertainment producer courage ran into the giant network. Solar owner Wilson Tieng got on a large-scale plan to fill RPN-9 primetime programming lineup with locally produced shows. Since the sequestered broadcast station could pay debts to Wilson, he agreed to airtime swap. The award-winning channel has aired a number of American shows, telenovelas, Asian dramas and animes as well as original programs and local sporting events. Rivera stressed that the unique strength of The Kasama Network's major player in the Philippine television industry is that it brings together the superstars of local sports with the leading lights of Philippine stardoom in the television and movie industry under one roof, in a never-before-tried mix. At the RPN headquarters at Broadcast City in Diliman, Robert detailed the future of the network and what great things this new board has in store, provided programming, packaged it and promoted it. Programming rode on the popularity of basketball tournaments of the MBA and KBL, as well as the boxing matches ith thechampionship of Manny Pacquiao and other boxing stars. There is also the mixed-martial arts (MMA) Ultimate fighting Championship (UFC) and World Wrestling Entertainment. Beyond sports and action, as well, RPN intends to build increase its foreign canned programming on primetime entertainment. Think of it as meets the MBA. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Johnny Abarrienos, Alvin Patrimonio and Marlou Aquino will join hands with the tinseltown's Angelne Quinto, Tom Rdriguez, rafael Rosell, Nova Villa, Roderick Paulate, Cony Reyes, German Moreno, Albert Martinez, Aileen Papin, Raymond Lauchengco, Pilta Corales, Anthony Castelo, John Nite, Ruffa Gutirrez, Nora Aunor, Tirso Cruz II and Bayani Agbayani in a series of promorional efforts for the leader network. One thing RPN already has going for it is a well-entrenched niche of local TV viewers - fans of sports programs and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expanding into a new area, that of local and foreign entertainment, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. RPN 9 and Solar Entertainment Corporation to expand the tight competition that used to occur in which two television networks continues. With their fusion of strength, more than RPN 9 be secured their predominance as a strong provider of shows for A-B-C viewers for middle-class and upper-class. Three soap operas debuted on The Kasama Network. Two primetme soaps which premiered on primetime is the mini-series Muling Ibalik ang Tamis ng Pag-Ibig (weeknights at 5:15 p.m.), starring the one and only superstar Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III with Agot Isidro and Lito Pimentel, directed by Ruel Bayani and Mervyn B. Brondial. Another first in teleserye My Family's Lover (weeknights 9:30 p.m.) starring the world-renowned beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez and the drama actor Albert Martinez together with the hottest young stars such as Kyline Alcantara, Jane Oineza, Erin Ocampo and Ingrid dela Paz. Also starring with Lloyd Zaragoza, Bembol Roco, Raquel Villavicencio, Sylvia Sanchez, Randolf Stamatelakey and Tart Carlos. Directed by the award-winning directror Joel Lamangan also partner Solar otherwise additional performances expected to strengthen further especially with shows. Ever Saturday and Sunday at 8 p.m. is Boses Tinig Pinoy, the flagship reality show for the national singing contest competition hosted by German Moreno as Kuya Germs with Aileen Papin along with the judges are th singers John Nite, Pilita Corales and Anthony Castelo. The establishd talented singers for the best singing superstars such as Coleen Mangabat, Mhelrose Uy Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman, Jasmine Santos, Alex Soller, Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo, Christopher Mendoza and Ian Mendoza. The triumvirate of Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca from Cebu and the duos Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin from Dipolog and Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez from Surigao were the winners of the first Boses Tinig Pinoy singing competition organized by RPN-Radyo Ronda. The finals was held at the SM Aura Premier, Taguig City. Other program movements: high-rating Arangkada Balita anchored by Angelique Lazo now airs at 6:30 p.m. Newswatch, the most-watched, highest rated and longest-running English newscast anchored by Erik Espina and Cristina Peczon with Francisco Colayco, airs 45 minutes late-night at 11 p.m. Where public affairs program occupy the graveyard shift in orhter networks, they remain on late-night in RPN. head Marigold Haber-Dunca's Tell the People on Monday, Saklolo Abogado on Tuesday, veteran broadcasters Rey Langit and JR Langit's public service show Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Rey Langit's travel show Biyaheng Langit and Ramon Tulfo's public service program Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo on Friday which it goes at 11:45 p.m. Solar bought most of RPN-9’'s primetime slots. Weekdays starting at 9 a.m. to 10:30 a.m., kids get a triple treat as RPN presents anime back-to-back with Dragon Ball Z at 9 a.m., Crayon Shin Chan at 9:30 a.m. and K-ON! at 10 a.m. The anime wrap will feature a video jack (VJ) with the winner of a hottest young stars.' RPN' now offers a two-day world's Hollywood cinema screening: Sine Nueve (weekdays 12:30 to 2 p.m.) offers the best movies from top foreign movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry, Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (Saturday afternoon 12:30 p.m.), a weekly presentation of an action-packed Pinoy blockbuster cinema featuring the box-office king-action star Bong Revilla's movies ruled the rating reigned as local TV royalty, and the Sunday night movie block Sunday's Big Event (Sundays 10:45 p.m.) promises an all-out collection of huge action movies top-billed by the big guns of the silver screen with action movie hits, award-winning films for musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure sit back and relax as you watch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own living room. Most-watched telenovelas: Mar de Amor (3 p.m.) and Porque el Amor Manda (10 p.m.), and the fan-based Koranovelas: Wonderful Life (3:30 p.m.) and Dear My Sister (10:30 p.m.). For those into sports, RPN has programs featuring the most popular sports offerings. For the country's favorite, basketball, RPN's banner televsion shows will continue to be its sports programs has:led by its flagship program MBA (Wednesdays and Fridays at 7:30 to 9:30 p.m., Saturdays at 2 to 4 p.m. and Sundays at 2 to 5:30 pm.) which Solar has been producing for television and also features the popular KBL (Saturdays 10 a.m. to 12 noon and Sundays at 8:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m). For those are world-wrestling, RPN has WWE Bottom Line (Saturday at 9:45 p.m.) and WWE SmackDown! (Sundays 10 p.m.) will blow fanatics away as iron-boned wrestling champions are set. The mixed martial arts (MMA) and a latest boxing aficionaodos will love popular UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship (Saturdays at 5:15 p.m.) and a best boxing matches of the fighters on Philippne television like World-Class Boxing (Sundays 11:30 am. to 1 p.m.) back-to-back with Pacquiao Flashback (Sundays 1 to 2 p.m.) with high-quality sports production in your favorite boxers. Get a load of all the sports Filipinos love. ATP Tour (Sunday 10:30 a.m.) for tennis. RPN-9 has lined up American shows on primetime. While most networks are too preoccupied with grabbing rating points by putting on the air locally produced staff, RPN reserved the trend by going against the norm. In foreign canned shows, RPN has the highest-rated US series: MacGyver (Mondays at 5:30 p.m.), the return of 24: Live Another Day (Tuesdays at 5:30 p.m.), NYPD Blue (Wednesdays at 5:30 p.m.), Community (Saturdays at 6:30 p.m.), NCIS (Mondays at 8 p.m.), Chicago Fire (Mondays at 7:30 p.m.), The Walking Dead (Tuesdays at 8:30 p.m.), Law and Order (Fridays 5:30 p.m.) Glee (Thursdays at 8:30 p.m.), Mission: Impossible (Saturday at 6 p.m.), more advanced the return of The X-Files (Mondays at 8:45 p.m.) showing their latest acquisition and the brand new show Revolution (Saturdays 4:30 p.m.), the huge reality shows Survivor (Thursdays at 5:30 p.m.) and American Idol (Tuesdays and Thursdays at 7:30 p.m.). RPN also introduced 13 brand-new locally-produced shows, including two comedy sitcoms, two popular local game shows based on the US franchise, a drama anthology, two soap operas, reality show, two musical variety show, two talk shows an a hit Bong Revilla's action movie featuring the heavyweights of the genre, in an aggressive bid to firm up its No.3 position and move up to the top slot in the industry. Even though RPN-9 is a government entity, it is run like a private corporation. Rivera told us that the network receives no subsidy from the government. They generate their own revenues and income to support the station. Their partnership with Solar Sports brings sport fans a superior, digitally enhanced product that pushes them technologically ahead of its competition. More: two of top-rating sitcoms John en Nova top-billed by Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa (Saturdays at 10:30 p.m.) and Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako starring Bayani Agbayani (Sundays 5:45 p.m.), drama anthology serial Pinapangako Mo hosted by Coney Reyes (Saturday 9 p.m.), the popular and top-rated game shows The Million Peso Money Drop hosted by Rafael Rosell (Saturday 6:15 p.m.) and The Price is Right hosted by Tom Rodriguez (Sundays 7 p.m.), talk shows such as Showbiz Ka! hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre (weekdays 4 p.m.) and the late-night talk show Oh Yes, it's Dennis! with Dennis Padilla (weekdays 12 midnight) and the Sunday night musical variety show Superstar hosted by the superstar Angeline Quinto (Sunday 9:15 p.m.) continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these local shows as they are elevated to the next level.